An Idiot
by Loner-inthe-Shadows
Summary: He was, she decided, an idiot. A MitsuhikoxAi fic, because that pairing needs more love!No spoilers, slight fluff.


Wow. I haven't actually written anything for almost a year. For those of you who have me on alert or fav'ed I'm really sorry about that. I'm gonna try writing a bit more often, so please bear with me.

The lunar eclipse was the night I wrote this; maybe that had something to do with finally picking up my pen and writing something down. At any rate, this fic is dedicated to Colormyworld for her MxA shipping awesomeness!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. Suing me will result in about fifty cents and some bits of string.

Flames will be used to store heat for the winter.

* * *

He was, she decided, and idiot. Not _the_ idiot – for that title was reserved for another – but definitely _an_ idiot. 

Really. Prancing through alleys in the dead of night with nothing but a flashlight-watch for protection.

Prancing through alleys in the dead of night after an _armed-and-dangerous criminal_ with nothing but a flashlight-watch.

Idiot.

_She remembered being woken at an ungodly hour by the incessant noise of the Detective badge on her night table. Answering and hearing his dazed voice, frightened and in pain. She remembered him saying he'd been shot. That he was bleeding. That he needed help… And she had screamed for the professor to call the police. They had found him, hurt so badly, but _alive_… She'd barely heard Ayumi's scream, barely noticed Genta slumping, stunned and disbelieving against the wall. Then the painfully silent drive behind the ambulance that seemed as if it would never end…_

And now here she was. Keeping a silent vigil at his side as the others slumbered in the hall.

Eventually, exhaustion overcame anxiety, and Haibara Ai put her head in her arms and slept.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko opened his eyes and blinked groggily up at the ceiling. A familiar sterile scent assaulted his senses. Was he in the hospital…?

_He remembered sneaking away. He remembered the alley, and the man he'd been looking for. He remembered time slowing down; the flash of the gun's muzzle, the '_BANG_-clink' of the gunshot and the casing hitting the pavement. Blinding pain and frenzied footsteps fleeing the scene. Coppery smell and taste of his own blood. Fumbling frantically for his badge, calling desperately. His vision fading. Sirens and… nothing._

Mitsuhiko gazed around the room, taking in his surroundings. He was shocked to find Haibara Ai fast asleep at his bedside.

He tried to sit up; bad idea. White-hot pain flashed in his stomach and fireworks exploded behind his eyes, blurring his vision. He had to muffle a scream.

Alerted by the sound and sudden movement, Ai stirred. Her eyes widened upon seeing him, intense relief flooding her sleep-addled brain.

'You're awake,' she murmured, rubbing her eyes.

'Yeah.' His voice was soft and hoarse.

'You've got some explaining to do,' she said, giving him a tight smile.

'…Yeah.' His hoarse voice turned into a cough that turned into pain. Ai got him a glass of water and helped him drink. He thanked her softly as the pain began to ebb.

Even in his sleep-and-pain-muddled state, Mitsuhiko noticed how tense the girl was; her posture rigid, hands clutched tightly on the bed, knuckles white.

'Ai?' She turned face him slowly, eyes cold and hard. Mitsuhiko shifted uncomfortably: He knew what was coming.

'It's the Youth Detective _Team_ for a reason, you know,' she muttered. '_Team_, get it? As in _more_ that one person?'

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, trying not to wince. 'I'm okay.' He smiled reassuringly. Ai glared.

'You are not _okay_,' she growled. 'You were half-dead! Seriously Tsuburaya, who goes chasing after a criminal with nothing but a _flashlight_!? You could have called us! You could have called the police or Shinichi or _someone_!' Her voice rose shrilly.

'But no! Instead, you, acting on some ridiculous testosterone-induced machismo, decided to reiterate the fact that the male species is _completely incompetent_ by chasing down an _armed criminal in the middle of the night_!!'

Mitsuhiko was cowed be Ai's fury; he had seen her angry before, but never had she exploded into a full-blown rant. She continued, raving about how they had all been frustrated and worried and hurt, and to top it all off:

'You got _shot_!! You could have been killed! Thank the powers-that-be that our badges were charged and that you were considerate enough to take yours with you on your little midnight escapade!'

Ai's voice broke. Mitsuhiko was stunned to see tears in her eyes.

'He could have killed you. He almost did. If you hadn't been able to call for help, if we hadn't gotten there…' She trailed off, hurt and angry. 'And you have the _nerve_ to tell me you're 'okay'!' She wiped her eyes, sniffling.

Mitsuhiko was abashed. He had never meant to make her cry. He took Ai's hand tentatively, watching as she scrubbed at her eyes and glowered at him.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured. She snorted derisively. 'I really am. You're right. I should have told you all, or at least brought something a bit more threatening with me. I thought I could handle it, and I was wrong. You have every right to be mad at me.' He gazed up at her, hesitantly, and continued.

'But I'm alive, right? I'm still here.' He squeezed her hand gently as he said this, as if to reassure her he was real. He watched as her gaze softened and dropped to their entwined hands. He relaxed visibly when she returned the gesture, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Ai sighed shakily, her anger exhausted, but still visibly upset. Mitsuhiko gazed up in concern.

'Please don't cry, Ai-chan. I'm so sorry.'

He looked so guilty, she thought; miserable and fearing her rejection. Ai shook her head a little, smiling wryly and reaching to brush his hair out of his eyes. She hated that she couldn't stay angry with him.

Mitsuhiko beamed, relieved, then adopted a thoughtful look. He reached his free hand out as best he could.

'C'mere.'

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she smiled indulgently, and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest, mindful of his bandages.

'You're an idiot,' she mumbled.

'Mm,' was the contented reply, his hand in her hair, 'Your idiot.'

His fingers were gentle, soothing away the hours of stress and fearful anxiety. He was warm, and real. His breathing was slow and rhythmic; the strong, steady beat of his heart was comfortingly close.

Ai knew she should call the others in; to let them know Mitsuhiko was alright. But when his hand tightened tenderly around her own, she thought that maybe they could wait for just a _few_ more minutes.

* * *

And there you have it. MitsuhikoxAi for the win! Comments, criticisms, and flames are all accepted. I'd be more than happy to hear what you think! 

Edit: Ah! For the record, they are in their teens, and Ai didn't take the antidote! That changes the context of the story, doesn't it?


End file.
